WWE Extreme Rules
One Night Stand WWE One Night Stand was a pay-per-view event, produced every June by WWE. The event was created in 2005, with its inaugural event taking place in June of that year. The event's name refers to its original format, that being a one night reunion show for former Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni. The first two shows were promoted under the ECW acronym; this however was changed for the 2007 and 2008 events. As WWE launched their own version of ECW in 2006, these two shows were promoted under the WWE acronym. The final event under the One Night Stand name was in 2008 before being renamed to Extreme Rules in 2009. This event was noted by WWE to be a direct continuation of the One Night Stand chronology. However, the 2010 event was later promoted as only the second event under a new chronology, one that is no longer a direct continuation of the One Night Stand event. Extreme Rules WWE Extreme Rules (simply known as Extreme Rules) is a event produced annually by WWE, and broadcast live and available only through pay-per-view (PPV). The name of the event stems from term "Extreme Rules," which WWE uses to refer to its bouts that are contested under hardcore wrestling regulations; the defunct Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) promotion originally used the term to describe the regulations for all of its bouts. The event name was established in 2009, however its theme began with its predecessor, One Night Stand (est.), which was promoted in 2005 and 2006 as an ECW reunion show. In 2007, WWE promoted the show as one of its own regular PPV events but kept the ECW concept of Extreme Rules matches. In 2009, WWE renamed the One Night Stand event to WWE Extreme Rules. The 2009 Extreme Rules event was noted by WWE to be a direct continuation of the One Night Stand chronology. However, the 2010 event was later promoted as only the second event under a new chronology, one that is no longer a direct continuation of the One Night Stand events. Starting in 2010, Extreme Rules was moved from June to late April/early May to replace WWE Backlash as the post-WrestleMania pay-per-view event. For 2013, the event was scheduled to take place in mid-May and replace WWE Over the Limit, which was moved to October before being discontinued later that year and replaced by WWE Battleground. Since 2009 up to now there has been at least one Steel Cage match, except 2012 and when the show are in Chicago areas there have been least one Chicago Street Fight match. Events * ECW One Night Stand 2005 - June 12, 2005 * ECW One Night Stand 2006 - June 11, 2006 * WWE One Night Stand 2007 - June 3, 2007 * WWE One Night Stand: Extreme Rules - June 1, 2008 * WWE Extreme Rules 2009 - June 7, 2009 * WWE Extreme Rules 2010 - April 25, 2010 * WWE Extreme Rules 2011 - May 1, 2011 * WWE Extreme Rules 2012 - April 29, 2012 * WWE Extreme Rules 2013 - May 19, 2013 * WWE Extreme Rules 2014 - May 4, 2014 * WWE Extreme Rules 2015 - April 26, 2015 * WWE Extreme Rules 2016 - May 22, 2016 * WWE Extreme Rules 2017 - June 4, 2017 * WWE Extreme Rules 2018 - July 15, 2018 * WWE Extreme Rules 2019 - July 14, 2018 ECWonenightstand2005.jpg ECWonenightstand2006.jpg One Night Stand 2007.jpg One Night Stand 2008.jpg Extreme Rules 2009.jpg WWE Extreme Rules 2010.jpg Extreme Rules (2011).jpg Extreme Rules (2012).jpg ExtremeRules2013.jpg WWE Extreme Rules 2014.jpg Extreme Rules 2015.jpg Extreme Rules 2016.jpg Extreme Rules 2017.jpg WWE_Extreme_Rules_2018.jpeg WWE_Extreme_Rules_2019.jpg See Also WWE Pay Per Views -- WWE Network Specials